Shugo Chara: Feeling!
by Tsubasita-cchi y Atashii
Summary: La historia no ha terminado en Party,no señores! Ahora sigue la dinastía de Shugo Chara, y esta vez, con los descendientes de los guardianes! Segundo capítulo: Amigas y Charas Nari. Primer fic de Shugo Chara. Comenten!
1. El futuro: Emociones nuevas!

Esto ocurre algunos años después del final de Shugo Chara Party!.  
Amu se había casado con Ikuto y tuvieron una hermosa hija llamada Anna, de cabellos morados y los ojos azules de Ikuto. Pero la vida de Amu e Ikuto no fue tan feliz como se esperaba. Ikuto empezó a ganar menos dinero en el trabajo que tenía, y Amu creía que él la estaba engañando con Utau. Gracias a eso, comenzaron grandes peleas que rompieron poco a poco la alegría de la pequeña Anna.  
Nagihiko y Rima también se casaron y tuvieron una niña de cabellos amarillos como los de Rima y los ojos de Nagi. Su nombre era Mika, y le gustaba muchísimo hacer reír a las personas. Aprendió el Bala-balance de su mamá, tan perfectamente, que Rima le pedía que lo mostrara a todas las personas que vinieran a visitar a la familia. Y las personas nunca se aburrían, ya que Mika iba agregando sus propios finales divertidos para complementar el entretenido truco, como balancear un jarrón en su nariz mientras comía una banana, o hacer malabares con unos platos y una flor entre los dientes, mientras recitaba alguna poesía, bailaba o cantaba, y nunca se repetía el mismo final. También aprendió la delicadeza de la danza japonesa por parte de su padre, por eso él la llamaba todas las noches a practicar un buen rato, aunque ella se cansara, Mika seguía siendo aplicada en sus deberes, un poco desordenada tal vez, pero nunca sacaba notas bajo el promedio.  
Utau y Kukai también celebraron una hermosa boda en Paris, Utau continuó cantando y Kukai se volvió una estrella del deporte. De su unión salió una hermosa niña rubia de ojos verdes vidrioso llamada Julieta. Cantaba dulce y armoniosamente, y era un astro en deportes, por eso a Kukai le gustaba echarle carreras, juegos de tenis, invitarla al bowling, regalarle aros de gimnasia, cintas, patines de hielo y hasta barras horizontales, caballos, caballetes y jabalinas.  
Yaya adoptó una niña de cabellos aguamarina hasta los hombros y ojos avellana y la llamó Kimiko, la apodaba Kimi-chi o Kimi-tan. Kimiko era muy buena en cocinar, ya que su antigua mamá, quien la abandonó hace unos años le dejó entre sus recuerdos un libro de cocina, del cual aprendió rápido. Le gustaba mucho salir con su madre y ella era tan consentida como Julieta, a pesar de que Yaya y ella no vivian como tal.  
Tadase vivía solo. De vez en cuando le venía el recuerdo de su chara Kiseki, al cual echaba de menos, sin importar cuan "Rey-dominante-del-mundo" lo volviera, o actuara. Pero le cambió la vida el hecho de conocer a una mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos marrones llamada Kimura Nanohime. Se casaron y tuvieron una hija (vivan las mujeres! No soy buena inventando hombres...) llamada Nanoha, rubia de ojos rojos, como su padre.  
Esta historia comenzó una tarde en la casa de Ikuto y Amu.  
-Tadaima!- Anna corrió por el corredor y subió las escaleras sin saludar a su madre, pues ella sabía que Amu estaba de mal humor cuando cocinaba sin siquiera saludar a su hija.  
Dejó su mochila sobre la cama y salió a ver el atardecer por el balcón.  
-Anna viene con buenas noticias del colegio- Una chica de unos cuantos centímetros de altura, de ojos azules, igual que su gorra, la cual tenía el signo de las espadas de la baraja, sujetaba un block de notas y dibujaba a Anna mirando por el balcón.  
-Eso es bueno! Significa que no me gritará como anoche~desu!- Otra chica, vestida de cocinera con una bandana blanca y el signo verde del trebol de la baraja en ella, cabello verde claro y ojos verdes giraba como signo de alegría.  
Un chico de cabello azul y ojos dorados, con orejas, cola y patas de gato azules, vestido de negro se acercó a Anna.  
-Buenas tardes~nya!  
Ellos no eran nadie más que Miki, Suu y Yoru, los charas antiguos de Ikuto y Amu.  
Anna estaba feliz, y sin despegar la vista del atardecer le respondió a Yoru:  
-Hola, Yoru-kun.  
Luego lo agarró y le comenzó a hacer cariños como a un peluche.  
-Que lindo gatito!  
-Espera, me dejas sin aire!-replicó Yoru, haciendo que su ama lo soltara.  
Los tres charas y su dueña se echaron a reir, felices de la vida.  
Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, Mika practicaba nuevos trucos con su madre. Trataba de hacer malabares con 34 naranjas, 4 manzanas, 2 bananas y un melón. Por más que Rima le dijera que no se podían hacer locuras en el mundo del espectáculo, Mika lo logró. Balanceando en su nariz las manzanas como foca, rodando arriba del melón y haciendo los malabares con las 36 frutas restantes.  
-Me impresionas a veces, hija. La última vez te pusiste a hacer malabares con los peluches de tu habitación (40 en total) y luego con el mismo truco le ordenaste los kimonos a tu padre. Eres una experta.  
Como a Mika le gustaba bromear, hacía que su madre le aplaudiera y ella se inclinaba como si fuese la estrella principal.  
-Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias, me conmueven, gracias publico conocedor!  
Y luego tanto madre como hija se echaban a reir, y su padre también, pero éste último con risa más suave. Algunas personas miraban mucho a Rima y a Nagihiko cuando estaban juntos, puesto que Nagihiko al tener cabello largo parecía una mujer. Pero ni a Rima, ni a Nagihiko, ni a Mika les importaba lo que dijeran.  
El chico acababa de entrar con una bandeja con unas tazas de té y unos dulces cocinados por Rima y su hija.  
-Parece que se divierten, no, Mika?  
-Si!- Y la niña se le echaba al cuello y lo abrazaba, mientras Rima recibía la bandeja. Mika se descolgó rápidamente y se sentó al lado de su madre.- Logré hacer malabares con 36 frutas, al tiempo que balanceaba 4 manzanas y rodaba encima de un melón!  
Nagihiko miraba a Rima mientras Mika hacía su truco otra vez.  
-A veces nuestra hija hace muchas locuras, no lo crees?  
-Si, pero despues de todo me alegras que se divierta. Sacó ese espíritu alegre de ti- Y Rima besó a Nagihiko, mientras Mika seguía con el truco.  
En un estudio de grabación en una mansión a kilómetros de allí, en el centro, Julieta estaba en plena grabación de su nuevo éxito: "Kanashimi Neko".  
"Dakedo...anata wa atashi no...  
Anata wa ikimashita...  
saa, boku wa deshou ka?  
kanashimi neko...  
kitto."  
La joven dió un respiro y no se quitó los audifinos hasta que Jennifer, la jefa de grabación, le dijera:  
-Ok, Julie! Está preciosa la canción! Descansa!  
-Hai!  
Julieta salió del estudio a darle un gran abrazo a su padre, quien se encontraba afuera del estudio donde se grababa la canción.  
-Papá! ¿Me escuchaste cantando?  
-Si, cantas tan hermoso como tu madre cuando tenía tu edad.  
-Yo creo que lo hace mucho mejor que yo, mi amor.  
Utau había aparecido hace poco detras de Kukai, vestida como en el video de Black Diamond.  
-Hola, mi hermosa niña- Kukai abrazó a Utau y la besó en los labios.- Como te fue en la práctica?  
-Bien, no tienes para que preguntar, si sabes que si sonrio me fue bien.  
-Ah, tienes razón.  
-Julieta, te gustaría ir en moto a tu práctica de gimnasia?- Utau hizo sonar las llaves de la moto y le mostró el brillante casco plateado a su hija.  
-Como no!  
-Segura que puedes?  
-Papá, tengo 17! ¿No crees que es una edad en la que puedo manejar moto?  
-Bueno, tienes razón.  
-Pero no me voy hasta que me des el Ipod!  
Un Ipod rosado incrustado de diamantes salió del bolsillo de Kukai con los audífonos enrollados.  
-Ten cuidado, si? Se que eres muy famosa, pero eso no significa que puedes hacer lo que quieras con esta motocicleta, si?  
-Claro, te prometo que tendré mucho cuidado, mamá!  
-Bueno, cuidate mucho.  
-Si!- Le dio un beso en la mejilla a sus padres y la chica salió corriendo con el casco en la mano y las llaves en la otra, escuchando el Ipod hacia la moto.  
En casa de Yaya, Kimiko regresaba de las compras con su madre.  
-Quiero ayudarte a cocinar, mamá!  
-Vaya, vaya! Kimi-chi, si que estás entusiasmada!  
-Es que tengo mucha hambre!  
Yaya y Kimiko se echaron a reir al mismo tiempo, completamente felices de la vida.  
-Y que hacemos de comer? Tu eliges!  
-No sé, tu eliges, mamá!  
-No, tú!  
-No, tú!  
-Bueno, algo que nos guste a las dos y que además contenga lo que compramos!  
-Buena idea...- Kimiko dijo corriendo hacia la bolsa de compras- Vaya, vaya...querías sorprenderme haciendo ramen...!  
-Bueno, creo que me descubriste...- Dijo Yaya riendo levemente.  
-Manos a la obra, entonces!  
-Asi se habla!- Y madre e hija se fueron a cocinar riendo.  
Mientras tanto, en un instituto de la ciudad, Nanoha salió del colegio, y esperaba a su padre. Éste último llegó pronto, manejando un moderno auto descapotable plateado.  
-Vaya, papá! ¿Como lo compraste?  
-Hace años- Comenzó a relatar Tadase- Kimura y yo comenzamos nuestra relación. Pronto cumpliremos 15 años de matrimonio. En ese entonces, nosotros trabajábamos en una de las compañías pertenecientes a tu abuelo, el padre de Nanoha. Nos conocimos ahí. Como ganabamos tanto dinero, pudimos comprar este auto y la casa, tan grande y amplia. Tambien los muebles de lujo. Pero luego de que tu naciste, tuvimos que invertir mucho dinero en ti. No fue un problema, pero de todas maneras nos queríamos comprar dos autos más. No pudimos. Pero de todas maneras nos conformamos con este y la moto de tu mamá.  
-Yo nunca había visto este auto así!- Dijo Nanoha embelesada.- Cómo se van a poner mis compañeras cuando les cuente!  
-Nanoha, no te lo cuento para que les des envidia...  
-Lo sé, solo bromeaba, y caíste!  
Los dos rieron. De repente sonó el celular de Nanoha (tenía como tono la canción "Omakase Guardian"). Ella atendió. Era su mamá.  
-Hola, mamá!  
-Hola, Nano- Dijo Kimura- ¿Ya saliste del colegio?  
-Si, acabo de salir con papá!  
-Ah, bueno...como tu papá no se llevó el celular, ¿Me pasas con él?  
-Claro. nos vemos! Papá, es mi mamá!  
Tadase cogió el teléfono (Wow...conduce mientras habla por telef...raro...pero cool) para hablar con Kimura.  
-Hola, Kimura-chan!  
-Tadase, llamó Kairi mientras estabas en el trabajo. Quiere venir a cenar con nosotros esta noche.  
-Dile que mañana, tal vez. Mañana hay una reunión de los antiguos guardianes y amigos mios, dile que venga.  
-Ah, una noticia que él me contó! Se casó!  
-¿Se casó? ¿Con quien?  
-Con una mujer de Osaka, se llama Rei Sakebukamino. Como Rei no podía tener hijos, adoptaron una la semana pasada (Si, me obsesioné con las mujeres...no quiero reclamos sobre eso). Se llama Yuki. Me dijeron que era tan parecida a Kairi por su fuerza y educación, que no dudaron en decir que si!  
-Espero conocer pronto a la mujer de Kairi y a Yuki. Mañana es la reunión, así que no veo problemas para conocerles.  
-Bueno, en cuanto lleguen, la cena estará lista. Nos vemos!  
-Ok, te amo.  
-Yo tambien.  
-Nos vemos.  
-Si.- Y Kimura cortó el teléfono, al tiempo que Tadase llegaba a la casa para sorprender a Kimura (si, su casa queda un poco cerca del colegio de Nanoha).  
-Y...¿Que hay de rico de cenar?- Preguntó Tadase sorprendiendo a Kimura.  
-Tadase! Nanoha! Me sorpendieron...- Dijo Kimura.- Creo que hoy hay sushi...  
-Yupii! El sushi me encanta!- Gritó Nanoha, feliz.  
-Bueno, a trabajar entonces!- Dijo Kimura.  
-Pero yo no quiero...  
-Nano, ¿Quieres comer?  
-Si...  
-Entonces gana tu propia comida!- Le dijo la madre.  
-Bueno...lo haré!  
-Asi me gusta mi Nanoha! Bien, manos a la obra!  
-Hai!  
Las chicas y sus padres nunca se imaginaron que se conocerían...o que se volverían a ver y habrían problemas por solucionar...

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo:**_

_**Miki: Anna-chan! Tienes nuevas amigas que conocerás en la casa del amigo de tu madre!**_  
_**Anna: ¿En serio? No lo sabía...**_  
_**Suu: Y también tienen Shugo Charas~desu...**_  
_**Anna: ¿Eh?¿En serio?**_  
_**Yoru: Claro, no espero a conocerlas y...¿Una ola de huevos X nos ataca? Hay que luchar y batallar por salvarnos el pellejo~nya!**_  
_**Anna: Espera! Primero debo comprobarlo! Próximo capítulo de Shugo Chara Feeling!: Amigas y Charas Nari!**_  
_**Yoru: Ojalá sea pronto la reunión...**_  
_**Anna: Gato travieso! No coquetearás con las demás charas!**_


	2. Amigas y Charas Nari!

Ya iba siendo la hora. Eran como las 8 de la noche. Amu y los demás iban a reencontrarse despues de años de separación y caminos distintos. Al fin se iban a ver, luego de dias de hablarse solo  
por teléfono o por cartas o por mail o por SMS (bueno, se hablaron mucho!). Iban a conocerse las familias y sus respectivas hijas. Era una especie de fiesta/reunión/cena o todo fusionado. Pero  
debían ir elegantes en cuanto a vestimenta. Lo que significó Smokings para los chicos y vestidos largos para las chicas (En realidad, las hijas iban formal/Informal, o como una mezcla de los 2  
estilos en si).

Ikuto iba de smoking negro (obvio, es el color que mejor le queda) con una camisa negra y una corbata blanca. Amu iba con un vestido hasta las rodillas largo y rosado, con una cinta blanca en el  
medio y zapatos de tacón celeste claro. Su peinado era como el de cuando era niña, con su distintivo pinche de cruz color rosado pastel, para que combinara con el vestido, y unos aretes de  
cristal. Anna se puso una camiseta sin hombros ni cuello color rosa fuerte, con una línea color blanco encima. Las mangas tenían un encaje fucsia al final, y eran pegadas al brazo. También se  
puso una falda color blanco hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, con un encaje negro al final. Sus zapatos eran zapatos con taco bajo color negro. Una pulsera de oro, unos aros de plata y un  
collar brillante completaron su estilo. Su cabello estaba suelto, como normalmente, con un broche en forma de corazón rojo al lado derecho del flequillo.

Kukai iba con un smoking crema claro, con una camisa celeste con rayas azules y una corbata negra. Utau iba con el vestido de Meikyuu Butterfly (o sea: El de Black Diamond no me provoca  
nada y el de Heartful Song menos), acompañado por unas botas que le llegaban a la rodilla color blanco. Se puso guantes negros desde medio brazo, sin los dedos. Sus coletas rubias eran iguales  
a las de siempre, calcaditas a las de su hija y a las de su infancia. Sus pulseras de plata y su característico cinturon de aretes plateados completaban su look. Julieta iba con el vestido de  
Heartful Song (las coletas eran iguales, no trenzadas con las cintas naranja como Utau cuando joven), unos zapatos de taco medio plateados, una pulsera de listón negro, un collar de plata con  
un dije de oro de corazón que decía en letras caligráficas "Juli" y un anillo de oro con una gema plateada en medio (era un circón encontrado en las cuevas de hielo de Siberia).

Nagihiko iba con un smoking gris oscuro, con una camisa blanca y corbata azul profundo. Se ató en cabello en una colita de caballo (Que le quedaba realmente bien) para que no le incomodase  
mucho durante la reunión. Rima iba como toda una damisela: Un vestido azul con degradados hasta celeste largo, zapatos a juego, un bolso verde alga y un collar negro en el cuello. Se peinó de  
una manera particular: una coleta cortita y el resto del cabello largo, más rizado que nunca, pero manteniendo su belleza. Mika tenía un vestido fucsia con degradados hasta rosado claro hasta  
las rodillas, ballerinas brillantes plateadas, unas calcetas cortas blancas, sus pulseras de hilo rosadas y moradas en las muñecas y un collar de hilo color plata en el cuello. Su cabello estaba  
atado en unas trenzas rizadas al final.

Yaya y Kimiko iban iguales. Completamente iguales. El mismo vestido amarillo sin mangas atado en el cuello con tules crema en los hombros hasta la rodilla, las mismas botas negras hasta abajo  
de las rodillas, los mismos collares de perlas y las mismas pulseras de hilo rosa pastel y las mismas chibi colitas de la infancia de Yaya.

Todos se dirigieron puntualmente a la casa de Tadase. Nanoha y Kimura ya habían cocinado y se habían cambiado. Sus vestidos eran así: Sin mangas ni hombros, largos hasta los tobillos, el de  
Nanoha morado y el de Kimura lila crema. Sus zapatos eran sandalias romanas, las de la hija plateadas y las de la madre negras. Ambas tenían anillos de oro en las manos diferentes, pero en los  
mismos dedos. Nanoha llevaba un listón rosa en una de sus coletas y Kimura llevaba el largo cabello suelto hasta el final de la espalda. En tanto el anfitrión tenía un smoking blanco, con una  
camisa azul y una corbata roja profunda.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Amu e Ikuto. Tadase fue a recibirlos.

-Amu-chan, bienvenida! No te había visto desde que estabas embarazada...

-Ay, por favor...omite ese detalle...Ikuto podría pensar cosas- Dijo Amu, completamente roja, saludando con un beso en la mejilla a Tadase.

-No hay problema, Amu-chan- Dijo Ikuto, mientras le daba un apretón de manos a Tadase.- Que hermosa casa tienes, Tadase...

-No es para tanto...-Dijo el aludido. Luego miró a la pequeña quinceañera que miraba de reojo todas las acciones.- Y tú eres la hija de Amu, supongo. ¿Como te llamas?

-Me...me...me...llamo Anna...Anna Tsukiyomi...un gusto conocerte...- Dijo Anna sin saber como reaccionar.

-Calma, soy amigo de infancia de tu mamá. Me llamo Tadase Hotori. Mucho gusto, señorita.- Dijo Tadase, besando la mano de Anna.

-Gusto en conocerte, Hotori-san...- Dijo Anna pasando después de Tadase.

-Y ella debe ser tu esposa!- Dijo Ikuto, mirando a Kimura.

-Si, se llama Kimura Nanohime.

-Mucho gusto. Soy Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

-Encantada, Tsukiyomi-san- Dijo Kimura, con una reverencia formal.

-El gusto es mio, señorita- Dijo Ikuto, estrechándole la mano.

-Me llamo Amu Hinamori. Amiga de la infancia de Tadase.- Dijo Amu, presentándose ante Kimura.

-Un gusto...ah! Nano-chan! Deja de merodear y preséntate con los amigos de tu padre!- Llamó se dirigió al lugar donde su madre estaba.

-Me llamo Nanoha Hotori, muchísimo gusto en conocerlos, en serio, no se crean que los estoy bromeando, no en serio, gracias!- Dijo Nanoha al tiempo en que estrechaba la mano a Ikuto y a Amu.

-Nanoha...no te pongas chistosa ahora...- Dijo Kimura para luego echarse a reir acaricíandole la cabeza.

-Gomen...- Nanoha se detuvo y se dirigió a Anna.- Tu debes ser la hija de los Tsukiyomi! Quiero saber tu nombre y edad!

-Me llamo Anna Tsukiyomi, tengo 15 años...

-Anda, pero si eres más joven que yo tan solo por un mísero año!

-Nanoha...-Le reprochó Kimura. Sonó el timbre.- Tadase! Abre, por favor!

El aludido fue a abrir. Nagihiko y Rima estaba sonrientes, con su pequeña Mika al frente.

-Hola, Tadase!

-Años sin vernos...- Saludó Rima como toda una damita reservada como cuando era joven.

-Si, en verdad! Ah, Mika-chan, hace años que no te veo, desde que tenías 3 años que no te veo.

-Con razón tu cara me parecía conocida...- Dijo Mika, tímidamente. Luego miró a sus padres y les dijo animadamente- No se queden ahí, sólo pasen!

Pasaron. Nanoha y Kimura se quedaron deslumbradas.

-Mamá, mira, es Rima Mashiro, la famosa comediante!

-Nunca pensé en conocerla, señorita Rima!

-No seas tan formal, te lo pido...- Dijo Rima, sonriente.

-Y él es el famoso instructor de danza japonesa Nagihiko Fujisaki!- Dijo Nanoha completamente emocionada.

-Así que tu me conoces, Nanoha...

-Si! Mis amigas del colegio no dejaban de hablar de ti!

-Yo también te conozco: Te vi cuando tenías apenas 1 año de vida.

Nanoha pensó: "Que suerte, una estrella me conoce!".

-Y yo soy su hija...Me llamo Mika. Entreno para ser comediante...

-Me llamo Anna Tsukiyomi, mucho gusto- Dijo Anna, estrechándole la mano a Mika.

-¿Tsukiyomi? ¿Tu conoces a Shia-sensei?

-Eh...si...ella es la profesora de música, ¿no?

-Entonces tu tambien vas al colegio Imihareshi!

-Si, en 7mo primero.

-Yo voy en 7mo tercero, Shia-sensei sólo habla de ti, dice que eres la mejor alumna en su ramo!

Mientras, los padres de las niñas conversaban.

-Rima-chan, Nagihiko! No los vi hace mucho tiempo...- Dijo Amu.

-Claro, varios años han pasado...¿Qué es de su vida?- Preguntó Nagihiko.

-Yo soy un famoso violinista.- Dijo Ikuto, orgulloso.

-Y yo una simple ama de casa- Dijo Amu, quien rió levemente.- Me enteré de que Rima era una famosa comediante y Nagihiko un instructor de danza japonesa...

-Así es!- Dijeron los dos.- Y nos casamos hace nada más que unos 5 meses!

-Yo voy a cumplir 5 años de casada pronto- Dijo Amu.

Sonó el timbre. Llegó la familia Souma, sonrientes y energéticos.

-Chicos!- Anunció Tadase.- Han llegado la famosa gimnasta y cantante Julieta Souma, la famosa cantante Utau Hoshina y el famoso deportista extremo Kukai Souma!

-Toda una famosa familia!- Dijeron los tres al unísono, riéndose de la presentación que les habían dado.

Pasaron las dos mujeres primero.

-Miren, Anna y Mika! Es Julieta Souma, la famosa cantante y gimnasta artística!

Anna quedó maravillada. Mika aún más.

-Yo tengo todos tus discos!- Dijo Anna.

-Y yo también!- Dijo Mika.

-A mi me gusta mucho "Black Diamond"!- Dijo Nanoha.

-Esa no es original: Mi mamá la cantó cuando tenía más o menos mi edad.- Dijo Julieta.- Me gustó tanto, que decidí revivirla!

-Mi mamá escuchaba esa versión cuando joven- Dijo Anna.- Le encantaba escucharla cuando estaba triste. Pero tu versión es ciertamente más "Moderna" y tecno!

-Así es, pero también colaboraré con Ikuto Tsukiyomi, un famoso violinista para poder grabar un cover de la canción original!

-¿Grabarás con papá?- Dijo Anna.

-¿Tu eres la hija de Ikuto Tsukiyomi?- Preguntó Julieta, asombradísima.

-Si, si! El me enseñará violin algún día.

-Yo soy hija del famoso artista de kabuki Nagihiko Fujisaki y la comediante Rima Mashiro.- Dijo Mika con orgullo.

-Tenemos hijas de artistas aquí!- Dijo Julieta, entre cuatro niñas rieron como si hubieran escuchado el chiste de su vida.

-Miren nada más, miren nada más, mi rubia hermanita se ha vuelto super famosa!- Dijo Ikuto, acariciando la cabeza de Utau.

-No molestes, Ikuto!- Le dijo Utau removiendo la mano de su hermano de su cabeza.

Todos rieron. Julieta se acercó a Ikuto.

-E-Esto...

-Utau, es tu pequeña hijita, ¿verdad?

-Que pequeña ni que nada! Tengo 17 años!- Dijo Julieta, enojada.

-Julieta, no le hables así a Ikuto!

-Perdona, mamá...- Dijo Julieta más calmada.- Ikuto-san...¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, Julieta.

-Es que...¿Te acuerdas de Black Diamond?

-Si, como no!

-Yo grabé una versión, pero quiero grabarla como es normalmente, entonces quería preguntarte si podrías...

-¿Colaborar contigo para grabar un cover de Black Diamond? Claro! Eres la hija de mi hermana, así que...¿Por qué no?

-Soy sobrina de un violinista famoso! Que viva yo!

Todos rieron.

Sin aviso de Tadase, llegó la familia de Kairi. Él tenía un smoking verde oscuro, camisa azul marino y corbata negra. Rei tenía un vestido blanco, que parecía de novia, pero más delicado, unos  
zapatos color celeste claro y su cabello rosa atado en un par de colitas con cintas rojas. Y sus ojos rojos lucían mejor que nunca. Yuki, la niña de la familia, tenía un kimono rosa y una Obi (faja de  
kimono) morado claro, con su corto cabello lavanda suelto sobre sus hombros. También traía sandalias japonesas rojas con calcetas tradicionales blancas.

-Bienvenidos, familia Sanjou!- Dijo Tadase cuando abrió la puerta.

-Gracias por invitarnos, Tadase.- Dijo Kairi.

-Tu debes ser Rei Sakebukamino, ¿verdad?- Dijo Kimura, mirando a Rei.

-Si, mucho gusto.- Dijo Rei.

-Tadase me ha hablado sólo maravillas de ti, Kimura.- Dijo Kairi.

-Tambien de la pequeña Yuki nos han hablado sólo maravillas.- Dijeron los Hotori.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos.- Dijo Yuki con una reverencia.- Espero no causar molestias por haber venido a tan bella morada.

Tadase y Kimura quedaron maravillados. La chica, aparte de bonita, era muy, muy educada.

-No te preocupes, pequeña Yuki. No las causas en lo absoluto. Pasen, pasen!- Invitó a la familia Sanjou Kimura.

Todos miraron a Yuki. Bonita, linda, suave...lo que uno más podría desear de una hija de 15 años.

Sinceramente.

Mientras las chicas hablaban, Yuki trató de acercarse al grupo.

-E...esto...

Las chicas miraron a Yuki.

-Tu debes ser la hija de Kairi...- Dijo Anna, amablemente.

-Si...- Dijo Yuki, suavemente.

-Me hablaron de tu padre. Dijeron que cuando joven era muy ordenado.- Dijo Mika.

-A mi me dijeron...que se confesó a la mamá de Anna y que le decían "Presidente de la clase".- Dijo Julieta.

-Ah...ya veo. Mucho gusto en conocerlas, de verdad. Me llamo Yuki. Yuki Sanjou.- Dijo la chica, haciendo una reverencia.

-Yo soy Julieta Souma.- Se presentó la rubia de ojos verdes.

-Anna Tsukiyomi, mucho gusto.- Dijo Anna.

-Mika Fujisaki. Un gusto conocerte, Yuki.

-Nanoha Hotori.- Dijo Nanoha, presentándose.

-Lo mismo digo. Un gusto en conocerlas.- Yuki hizo una reverencia nuevamente y se alejó del grupo.

-Wow. Nunca había visto una chica tan reservada en toda mi vida.- Opinó Julieta.

-Lo mismo digo. Debió haberse criado en una buena familia.- Agregó Nanoha.

-Y es que los Sanjou son una muy buena familia.- Dijo Anna.- Mi madre dice que su familia es una de las más influyentes en la economía de Japón.

-Wow. Así que...no hay chica aquí que no sea de una familia famosa.- Dijo Mika.- Anna es hija del famoso violinista Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Julieta es una cantante y gimnasta artística, además es hija de Utau Hoshina, una famosa Idol y Kukai Souma, un deportista de deportes extremos. Nanoha es hija de otra de las familias más importantes en la economía, los Nanohime. Y yo soy hija de una comediante famosa y un artista de Kabuki. Ya ven...esta es una noche famosa.

Las chicas rieron de nuevo. Era como si fueran amigas de toda la vida. Pero apenas llevaban una noche de conocidas.

Por último, llegó Yaya y su hija. Las dos Yuiki estaban radiantes de felicidad.

-Siento si no llegamos más temprano...partimos un poco tarde...- Dijo Yaya.

-No importa. Total, Kairi llegó hace poco. Pasen!- Dijo Tadase.- Hola, Kimiko...

-Tadase-san!- Dijo Kimiko, feliz.- Es un gusto verte de nuevo!

-El gusto es mio, Kimi.- Le dijo Tadase, acaricíandole el cabello.

Kimiko se dirigió al grupo de chicas, feliz de la vida.

-Hola!- Saludó con alegría.

-KimiKimi!- Dijo Nanoha, abrazándola.

-Nano-chan!

-¿Como estás?

-Bien, bien...¿Y tú?

-¿Ya se conocían?- Preguntó Mika.

-Si, desde que tenemos 5 años que nos conocemos, además, vamos al mismo colegio. El Imihareshi es el mejor colegio en el que he estado.

-Oye, nosotras vamos al Imihareshi!- Dijeron Anna y Mika.

-Vaya, vaya! Entonces seremos amigas y nos veremos hasta en la escuela!- Dijeron Kimiko y Nanoha.

-Me llamo Anna Tsukiyomi.- Dijo Anna, alegremente.- Voy en 7mo tercero.

-Yo soy Mika Fujisaki. Voy en 7mo primero.

-Seguro que me conoces...

-Si! Soy tu gran fan, Julieta-sama!- Dijo Kimiko.- "Namida wa kirameki" me encanta!

-Namida wa kirameki...esa me gusta mucho también. Es mi éxito más reciente a decir verdad...ayer estuve grabando una canción nueva.

-Ah! Pero otra canción que me gusta mucho es "Barairo no Kusari."- Dijo Kimiko.

-Es un poco penosa. Me costó mucho trabajo grabarla. Las primeras 4 veces me las pasé llorando al final!

-Si, si uno analiza más a fondo la letra, llega a llorar de la tristeza.- Dijo Mika.- Escuché esa canción hace no mucho tiempo y me la pasé llorando por 20 minutos. Pero...por otra parte, supe que tu canción "Hikari" va a ser opening de una nueva serie de Anime!

-Si. Va a ser el nuevo opening de la serie "Candy Angel." Soy una gran fanática de la serie.

-Pero me gustó también "Tamashi tachi no Himitsu." Pese a ser una canción un poco tétrica, tiene su encanto.- Opinó Nanoha, gran fanática de las cosas de ese tipo.

-A mi también me gusta!- Dijo Anna.- ¿Puedes cantarla?

-Si, con gusto!- Julieta se aclaró suavemente la garganta, tomó la nota correcta, esperó el tiempo para cantar tarareando la melodía (que era la de la tranformación de Utau con Dia-x e Iru) y tomó aire para empezar a cantar. (esta será en español, pues fijo que la otra en japonés ni la entendieron)

"Sé bienvenido a las sombras

Toma mi mano y no te perderás

No debes temer, ni miedo tener

Mientras junto a mi estás."

Julieta calló y las chicas aplaudieron, maravilladas.

-Su voz es como un coro de ángeles!- Dijo admirada Nanoha.

-Como siempre.- Dijo Anna.

-Preciosa voz!- Añadió Mika.

-Gracias, pero no es para tanto...tuve que entrenar 3 años!

Yuki apareció entre las chicas. Formal y suavecita.

-Muchas felicitaciones por tu bella voz, Souma-san.- Dijo la chica.

-Gracias...sería un honor si te integras a nuestro grupo, pequeña Yuki.- Respondió Julieta, con una amable sonrisa en el rostro.

-Se los agradezco mucho. Pero mi padre dice que debo estar con él.

-No, no hay problema, Yuki-chan.- Dijo Kairi, que notó el hecho de que las chicas querían la amistad de su joven hija.

-Gracias, de verdad, padre.- Dijo Yuki con una reverencia.

-Muy bien, todos a la mesa! Es hora de cenar. Nanoha y yo hicimos un delicioso menú que suponemos les encantará.- Anunció fueron a la mesa, hablando animadamente como siempre lo hacían cuando jóvenes. Llegó Kimura con el primer plato: Una rodaja de melón y un pedazo de jamón serrano.

-¿Cómo se come esto?- Preguntó asombrada Mika, Anna también hizo esa pregunta.

Yuki rió levemente.

-Es así: Puedes comer el melón o el jamón. Pero dicen que si haces así...- Yuki cortó con el cuchillo un trozo de melón y lo envolvió con un poco de jamón serrano. Luego se lo metió a la boca y lo comió.- Es más rico! Deberían de probarlo.

Mika prefirió el melón. No le gustaba mezclar dulce con salado. Julieta prefirió comer las dos cosas, Anna se arriesgó y también probó esa opción. Le gustó mucho el sabor que dejaba esa mezcla entre dulzura y salado. Kimiko prefirió el jamón, al igual que Nanoha. La otra entrada eran botes llenos de una salsa de un color extraño.

-¿Y esto?- Preguntó, con expresión de asombro y un poco de repulsión Anna.

-Se llama Vitel Toné. Es un plato italiano.- Julieta tomó un bote de esos y lo abrió.- Son carnes con una salsa encima. Pruébenlo!Mi mamá dice que es su plato predilecto en cenas como estas.

-A ver...- Mika se arriesgó y se sirvió un pedazo de carne. Lo comió.- Que rico está esto! Prueba, Annita.

Anna probó. Un sabor extraño, pero en cierta manera agradable. Todas las chicas comieron.

Luego de la entrada Kimura y Nanoha se dirigieron a la cocina a buscar el plato principal: Un lote lleno de carnes de diferentes variedades y ensaladas a gusto.

-Están termino justo! Perfectas...Nano, ¿Tu las haces?- Preguntó Mika, mientras daba un mordisco a un pedazo de pollo.

-No exactamente...mi mamá y yo las hacemos en conjunto. Las ensaladas son de mi creación.

-La ensalada césar está exquisita...- Dijo Julieta.

-Y la rusa está mucho mejor.- Dijo Kimiko, mientras se servía un poco de ensalada rusa.

-Tienes unas muy diestras manos para la comida, Nanoha.- Dijo Yuki.

-No es para tanto...- Dijo la aludida. Las demás rieron divertidas.

Por último, llegó el postre.

-Tachaaan!- Dijo Nanoha para presentar el postre.- Una copa de macedonia o ensalada de fruta con crema y helado a elección! ¿Se sirven?

Hubo aprobación general. Mika se sirvió macedonia con crema. Kimiko prefirió la ensalada sola. Yuki se sirvió helado de almendras y macedonia. Anna prefirió helado de chocolate con su ensalada y crema. Julieta igual, pero con helado de vainilla. Nanoha se sirvió helado de durazno con salsa de caramelo y crema. También un poquito de macedonia. Todos disfrutaron de la cena. Comentando lo buenas cocineras que las anfitrionas al patio.

-Bien, les revelaré un secreto, no sé si lo verán.- Dijo Anna.- Chicos, vengan!

Yoru, Miki y Suu salieron.

-Tu también! KusuKusu...sal, por favor...- Dijo Mika. Una chica tan pequeña como Suu, Miki y Yoru, vestida de payaso, con un bonete rojo a lunares blancos, como su traje, zapatos blancos, ojos dorados y cabello del mismo color, con maquillaje verde en ambas mejillas, mostrando una gota y una estrella, salió, riendo.

-Miki, Suu, Yoru!

-KusuKusu!- Dijeron los tres.

-Mucho tiempo ya desde que no nos veíamos!- Dijo Miki.

-¿Ya se conocían?- Preguntó Anna.

-Yo pertenecí a tu mamá, Mika-chan!- Dijo KusuKusu.

-Yo a tu padre~nya!- Dijo Yoru a Anna.

-Y nosotras a tu mamá~Desu...- Le dijo Suu.

-Wow!-Yo también tengo una! Se llama Kikku.- Dijo Kimiko.

Una chara del color de cabello de Yaya, corto con una cinta negra, vestida de karate, cinturón negro, con ojos rojos, salió.

-Hola! Soy Kikku, nací del deseo de Kimiko de poder ser buena en Karate, porque ella no es muy buena en ello. Mucho gusto!

-Aunque no me crean, yo también tengo una...- Dijo Nanoha.- Se llama Kurohime.

Una chara de cabello rubio rizado, con una corona, vestida con un hermoso vestido gris tirando a negro de princesa y zapatos negros, con un par de guantes del mismo color que su vestido, de ojos rojos, salió.

-Y otra, Tenshi.

Salió una chara de cabello rubio, ojos rojos, con alas de ángel negras, botas del mismo color y con un vestido de batalla (usen su imaginación).

-Caramelly es el nombre de la mia. Y Meikyuu el de la otra.- Dijo tenía el cabello rubio atado en dos colitas, con cintas en forma de caramelo, tenía un vestido de lolita rosa pastel, igual que sus botas. Sus ojos eran fucsia.

-Hola, soy Caramelly~suu! Espero que nos llevemos bien~suu.

Meikyuu tenía el mismo peinado que Caramelly, solo que atado en cintas negras. Tenía un cintillo gris con una luna negra encima. Un vestido largo y negro, y una par de alas de mariposa monarcacolor platino. Además de un par de botas gris oscuro. Ojos rojos sangre.

-Buenas. Soy Meikyuu. Mucho gusto.- Dijo ella seriamente.

-No seas así.- Le reprochó Julieta, sabiendo que esa era la manera de ser de Meikyuu.

-Shugo Charas por doquier!- Dijo Nanoha. Las chicas rieron

Una presencia siniestra se oculta en las sombras.

-Bien. Estamos listos.

-¿Segura que quiere hacer esto, Kanashikunaze-sama?

-Asi es. Amaya.

-¿S..si?

-Quiero que cantes con todas tus fuerzas.

-Pero...

-Amaya. Esto es por tu bien.

-S..si. Lo haré.

Una dulce voz armónica comenzó a cantar. Huevos del corazón salieron de todos lados. Tornaron un color oscuro con una cruz con puntas color blanco en el centro.

-Esta presencia...- Advirtió Meikyuu.- No es nada normal. No son huevos X.

-Tienes razón.- Dijo Miki.

-Vamos! Los siento cerca.- Dijo Tenshi.

Las chicas abandonaron la residencia Hotori, seguidas por Yuki, con la excusa de salir a comprar una cosa. Llegaron a la plaza del lugar. Los huevos negros con cruz salieron.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Nanoha.

-Son huevos Cross. No son cualquier tipo de huevo. Son más negativos que los huevos X. Veamos que pueden hacer!- Resonó una voz en el ambiente.

-Yoru! Es hora!- Dijo Anna, sacando el Humpty Lock de un bolsillo de su camiseta.

-Entendido~nya!

-Bien. Abre mi corazón, ahora!Anna se transformó, vistiendo ahora un par de orejas y cola de gato negras, con una camiseta sin mangas, hombros ni cuello, hasta debajo del pecho, con unas calzas negras y botas grises, además de guantes negros.-Chara Nari: Dark Cat!

-Estoy lista...observen!- Dijo Anna. Surgió un látigo negro en su mano.- Neko Spear!

Lanzó un latigazo que envolvió muchos Huevos Cross. Los presionó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo sacarles la onda negativa que traían.

-Imposible...¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Te ayudaré! Abre mi corazón, ahora!- Dijo se transformó con Caramelly. Tenía alas de ángel, un vestido rosa pastel, guantes blancos, calcetas del mismo color, botas rosado pastel y el cabello atado en cintas color blanco.-Chara Nari: Sweet Angel!

-Escuchen, Huevos Cross! Sweet Allegro!- Julieta comenzó a cantar armónicamente. Los Huevos Cross comenzaron a acercarse a ella."Perfecto" Pensó Julieta.

-Allegro Agitate!- Julieta lanzó un grito desgarrador que dejó aturdidos a los Huevos Cross. Luego apareció en su mano una paleta de dulce gigante.- Sweet Trap!- Los Huevos Cross quedaron  
encerrados en una fuerte red.

-Aún faltan!- Dijo Kimiko.- Las ayudaré...Abre mi corazón ahora!

Kimiko estaba vestida de karate, con un cinturón negro y una cinta negra en el pelo, el cabello atado en una coleta y un clip de rayo gris.

-Chara Nari: Kung Fu Princess!

Se sacó el cinturón y se transformó en un par de nunchakus (busquen que es si no saben).

-Spiral Nunchaku!- Tiró el arma pero no logró romper los Huevos Cross. Se dio cuenta de que necesitaba algo más fuerte.- Rolling!- Los nunchakus se convirtieron en unas boleadoras platinadas.-  
Grinding Negotiation!- Atrapó algunos huevos Cross, pero no muchos.- Nano-chan! Onegai, ayúdanos!

-Enseguida. Kurohime!

-Entendido, Na-chan!

-Abre mi corazón, ahora!- Nanoha tenía un hermoso vestido de princesa color negro, botas del mismo color, guantes grises, el cabello suelto con una corona brillante y collar plateado.- Chara Nari: Grey Royalty!

"Sugoi..." pensó Yuki. "Todas tienen Shugo Charas...yo aún no revelaré mi secreto..."

-Long Live to The Princess!- Sacó un cetro del que salió un rayo gris.- Dios salve a nuestra Princesa, preciosa y bella, una sabia gobernante!- Dijo con los dedos de las manos entrelazados y el  
cetro al medio.- Princess Pray!- Un halo de luz se formó ante los huevos Cross y los aprisonó, pero los dejó ir.- ¿Qué...pasó?

-Los Huevos Cross emiten más negatividad, por eso es tan dificil!- Dijo Kurohime.

-¿Eh? Entonces...

-Así es, Na-chan. La guerra va a comenzar. Deberás de incrementar tus poderes!

Yuki estaba decidida. Iba a dejarse brillar.-Abre mi corazón ahora!De repente Yuki tenía el cabello atado en dos colitas con clips de calavera, un seifuku azul con botas negras y guantes sin los dedos del mismo color, también tenía un collar de cinta negro y una motosierra en la mano.-Chara Nari: 15 Years Old Killer!

-Es hora, Koro!

-Si!- Resonó una voz femenina desde el pecho de Yuki. Era su chara, Koro.

-Rolling Cut!- Hizo ademán de cortar a los huevos, pero les quitó energía de su capa de negatividad.- No quieres morir, pero deberás de hacerlo. Por el bien de las demás personas, huevo Cross!-  
Sacó un látigo y dibujó un espiral en el aire.- Death...Spear!

Pronto gracias a Yuki todos los huevos Cross estaban listos para ser vueltos a la normalidad.

Anna hizo una forma de corazón con sus manos encima de su frente.

-Localizando al corazón Cross!- La forma con sus manos brilló.- Abre mi corazón!- Puso la forma en donde estaba ubicado el Humpty Lock y comenzó a mandar rayos azules en forma de corazón hacia los huevos Cross. Éstos volvieron a la normalidad, al igual que todas las chicas que se habían transformado, quienes miraron asombradas a Yuki, que estaba caída en el suelo, mirando sus manos, sorprendida.

-No...puede...ser...- Decía Yuki, llorando.- Lo hiciste de nuevo...no...

-Yuki-chan...- Murmuró Anna.

Volvieron a la casa. Kairi miró a su hija, que tenía un rastro de lágrimas secas. Ella le mintió diciendo que había sufrido una caída.

Anna definitivamente decidió aclarar la verdad sobre Yuki.

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo:_**

**_Anna: Que extraño...¿Por qué Yuki estaba llorando después de un chara nari tan poderoso?_**

**_Nanoha: Es un misterio por resolver! Hay que ayudarla en cuanto antes, es nuestra amiga, ¿No?_**

**_Mika: Así es...descubramos su misterio..._**

**_Kurohime: Su oscuro misterio..._**

**_Anna: Próximo capítulo de Shugo Chara: Feeling!: Un cambio brusco!_**

**_Julieta: ¿Qué le pasará?_**

**_Anna: Eso vamos a descubrir..._**


End file.
